us_against_the_world_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Javier Blanco
Javier Luis Blanco (September 5th, 1971), better known as El Capo, is a Colombian drug lord and night club owner, currently the head of the Del Rey Espada cartel, adoptive father to Magdalena Silva, and the (unknowing) biological father of Brandon Hurst. Early Life Blanco was born in Medellín, Colombia, under the name Luis Hernandez. Little is known about his early life and for those who plan to continue living, that's probably for the best. His childhood home has been demolished, replaced by a diner that Blanco himself owns. El Capo Javier Blanco himself came out of nowhere, rocketed straight out of some low-level drug dealer's imagination into the public consciousness. In the last fifteen years alone, he's come out of nowhere to become the cocaine king of the east coast, owner of a half-dozen night clubs from New York to Florida, and the face of the cartels in America. He's had a hand in everything from charity to politics. Personality There's a special place in hell for men like Javier. Even in a city overrun with monsters, he's feared as perhaps the most depraved- And with good reason. He might only have done a fifth of things he's become so notorious for, but that fifth is probably still the worst of the rumors. Who Javier Blanco is to you probably depends entirely upon the context in which you met him. If you're in business with him, or if you're a potential ally, he's a superficially charming smooth talker, excessive in his flattery and extravagant in his displays of wealth and power. He's got a knack for making people feel very important and valuable when it suits him. If you're in his inner circle, you're "like family", and he'll treat you like it. You'll never want for anything. He'll take care of whatever you might need, and he'll foot the bill for all of it. That is, unless you disappoint him. If you're lucky, you escape simply frozen out and with a trip to the hospital for your troubles. If you're unlucky? Well, suffice to say that he'll personally, painfully, ensure that you're never given a chance to disappoint him again. If you've got the misfortune of being his enemy, you're intimately familiar with why he's considered tantamount to the devil. Revenge, for Javier, is painted in broad strokes. He won't just come for you, he'll come for everyone you love. He'll methodically ruin them, then pick them off in brutal and humiliating fashion. By the time he comes for the person he originally had beef with, he expects them to beg for death. His ego needs them to be begging for it. And if they're not, he's more than happy to tip them over to that point before granting their wish. He's capable of great acts of kindness. He gives freely to charity, often in large sums, and will often go out of his way to personally help out those in his organization that he hears about as being for want of something. He often throws lavish parties to celebrate major "victories" or achievements by the Cartel, filled with prostitutes and often overflowing with all the booze and drugs one could possibly want for. Even these acts are fundamentally self-serving: They boost morale, and they boost his image among his soliders. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother. There are only three things genuinely important to Javier: His money, his power, and his survival. Everything and everyone else is just a means to an end. He fancies himself a sort of God King, where his empire is concerned, and considers gaining full control of New York City an inevitability- Just another step up the ladder to his higher calling. Whatever that might be. Category:NPCs